I Can't Quit You, Baby
by isis chandra wu
Summary: We're shagging. -Just- shagging?


**I Can't Quit You Baby**

A/N: Credits to That 70's Show and Led Zeppelin for some scenes, dialogue, story title and the plot inspiration in general.

After calming down from my HydexJackie fever and then resurrecting my Dramione love, I've decided what if I fuse some of that witty 70's banter with the UST of Draco and Hermione? ;)

Check out if you can spot the parallel scenes and characters! :)

**Hogwarts library**

**Thursday, February 9, 1996**

**9:46 PM**

Neither of us knew how it started. I still think it's weird how I'm here straddling his lap, sucking his face off as if the world depended on it, as if I could never get enough.

Whoa. That last thought made me break off the kiss; and panting for breath, I stared at the boy across me.

"What?" He asked, rubbing my shoulders.

"Look, these last few weeks with you have been really dirty and really wrong," I replied, playing with his loosened tie. "Don't you think so?"

"Baby, talking is for people who have something in common." He smirked and started running his lips on my neck. "But it feels good, don't it?" He muttered while his hand slowly slipped under my blouse. When did he even unbutton it?

I closed my eyes. I had to! "It does... Mmm, this is so disturbing," I was mumbling. His hands just felt too good. His lips were soft and his smell was nice and homey, and… Merlin, he was so _comfortable_. "Did I tell you… you smell like sweat and baby powder?"

"Oh yeah?" He lowered his head and before I knew it, his mouth was feasting on my breast. "Mwell, myou mfeel – good haaa... and myou – taste – shrumshous (scrumptious)," he said in between suckles.

"You're eating my bra," I pointed out to him.

"Well then, your natural sugars must have seeped into them," He answered, letting his tongue slide over the lacy material. "Your bra tastes like you. Besides," he paused just to look up and smirk at me. "It's making you want to tear out your undergarments yourself, isn't it?"

"Why, you naughty little – "

"Hermione!"

**xxxxxx**

"Damn!"

At the sound of her name, our game was up. Before you could say Arithmancy, she had jumped off me, buttoned her blouse, flattened her skirt and smoothed out her hair. And yes, magicked my hard-on away with a flick of her wand. I absolutely hated that part.

"Can't say anything, huh, Malfoy?" She said, hands on hips like some disciplinarian. Well, baby, you could school me anytime.

However, it wasn't playtime anymore, so I replied, "More like I have nothing to say to you. I don't waste my time and breath on the likes of you."

"Hermione!" The two cockblockers had finally reached our little hiding place. Tsch! What a waste! Now we have to find a new one...

"What's happening here?" Scarface asked in a grim tone.

"Nothing I can't handle," she replied.

"But you look flushed... Hermione, what did he do now?"

"I just fucked her brains out on top of Madam Pince's desk," I answered, loving the red face of the redhead. "And now, she wants more. But sadly, I don't."

"Sod off, Malfoy!" The weasel had started to run at me to probably kill me, if I could read his simple mind.

"For crying out loud, Weasley, I was lying!" I barked, pushing away the weasel frothing at the mouth. I did that _yesterday_, not today. I looked at Granger and said, "Do you really think I would actually lay a finger on that?" I would shove a finger or two _in_ that.

"Whatever, guys, he's just trying to get on our nerves, as always," she said to her (cockblocking) friends. "Don't mind him." She looked back defiantly at me. "As if I would let scum touch me!"

"Tsk tsk tsk! Wrong move, Granger. Such attitude won't work well for a Head Girl candidate. What would Dumbledore say?" I teased more.

I think it got to her though, and I actually did piss her off. Her lip was twitching – a sign I've used to read her emotions. Lip-twitching meant extreme annoyance, the simmering of her anger.

"Fuck off!" She said, turning her back and stomping off in the other direction as those two assholes followed her, giving me a stare or two that was supposed to scare me. The fuckers! I wasn't scared of them. Damn, does this mean I'm not getting any?

**xxxxxx**

**Prefect meeting, third floor classroom**

**Friday, February 10, 1996**

**4:32 PM**

"Bugger off! I don't want you as my partner! In case anything happens, I'd be left by myself 'cause this little willy wouldn't hesitate to run away at the first sign of danger!"

"Says the little shit who wets herself at the sound of creaking doors! I'd rather chew on Filch's crap!"

"You useless twits! As prefects, you are expected to do whatever appointed task is asked of you. How simple is that! I don't care how many times you wring each other's necks or how much hair you have left by the end of the night as long as you do – your – job!" Bridget Clearwater, the current Head Girl was lecturing Draco and Hermione exclusively while the other prefects amusingly watched on.

The prefect meeting had started around an hour and a half ago, but the fun began when the Head Boy and Head Girl were assigning people to their rounds. It was pure chance that Draco and Hermione were picked to do tonight's fifth floor rounds together. But both would have none of it and continued bickering until the Head Girl snapped.

"Yeah, if I were you, I'd just do what she says," Matthew Dolohov, Head Boy, spoke up for the final touch. "It's gonna be tough tonight, being a Friday and all. People are bound to get busy, and you know what I mean. Weekends mean booze, explosions and alarmingly high number of Astronomy Tower visits." He turned to the rest and sent them off. "All right, kiddies, meet up with your partners later at ten past ten. Toodles!"

As Matthew and Bridget were leaving, Bridget threw the remaining two a hard look. "Oi, the two of you! I'll know if you didn't meet up so you know what you should do. I don't give a rat's ass what the hell you do to each other after. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Draco waited until the two went out and rushed to the door to check how far they had gone. Sure they were really alone, he practically jumped on Hermione who was then packing up her stuff.

"Whoa whoa whoa there," Draco said, putting the girl's bag down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, Malfoy," Hermione replied blandly, taking her bag back. "I have three essays, two worksheets and a potion due." She started to walk away when Draco grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"Are you mad?"

"No," she said, wetting her lips. "I'm tired and I don't want to see your face until later." Wet lips again.

Draco's eyes narrowed. Lip-wetting equals lying. "You are such a bad liar, Granger."

"I'm not lying!"

Draco felt as if he was being tortured by the constant view of that pink tongue darting in and out. In and out. In and out. In and out... He groaned. "Okay, fine. I won't see you. Go do your stupid homework." He sat down, crossed his legs, looked outside and thought of other non-distracting things – such as McGonagall in a tutu.

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong with you?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Don't give me this shit. You're making me feel bad!" His head was still hung. She continued softly. "It's your fault. You made me think of the real world again. You know, the one where we are _not_ together? The one, where I'm up and running for Head Girl, not messing around with… with you."

He looked up and she looked away. "Eh?" Draco said, confused. "That's why you were mad? Blimey, it's not like I've been pressuring you all this time...right?" He paused, remembering the times when he'd grab her towards the broom closet in between classes and when he'd finger her during Potions when they were paired up and when he'd "accidentally" enter her bathroom while she was soaping up and all the other times he'd have his wicked, wicked way with her. "Hmm... Nope, no pressure at all."

"That's not it, Malfoy," Hermione sighed, sitting next to him. "I thought about it, and I realized I don't know why I keep doing this with you. I mean, I could do a thousand other things besides this. But I don't. I keep coming back to you, and I don't want to remember my duties. But I have to, for my future. But...I really like," she caught herself. "I really like shagging you. So don't be mad or sad."

Draco stared at her, and then burst out in laughter. "I'm not mad or sad! I'm just horny from seeing you wet your lips and I tried to hide it since you, my dear, was obviously not in the mood."

Hermione swatted his arm playfully. "You git!"

"So are you still angry?" Draco asked hopefully, with the puppy eyes he knew would work on her.

"I guess not. But you're on probation!" Grinning, she moved towards him and sat on his lap. "You need your punishment. Let's see...how will we start?"

Draco smirked. "How about some," he kissed her, "oral assistance?" She pressed her lips on his and bit his lower lip. "And some TLC, please?" He added, gaining entrance in her mouth and attacking her tongue.

Hermione pulled away and beamed. "What, you want my Tight Little Cunt?"

"Language! But I'll take that too," Draco answered, hands already busy with bra hooks. He stopped for a while and looked at the girl. "Hey, glad you're back... It's not like I'm asking you to stay."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "Shut up, you're ruining the mood."

Lips locked, Draco carried Hermione and placed her on top of a desk. His left hand eased its way south, looking for her second heartbeat.

"No way!"

Hermione had gone rigid. Someone had entered the room. _Good thing I closed my eyes! I'll just feign sleep. Sorry, Malfoy, you're on your own._

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff prefects, were by the door, gaping at their awkward positions. What's creepier is that, this is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger we're talking about. Unfuckingbelievable.

Alarms had gone off in Draco's head. He nudged and pinched Hermione but she wasn't moving. His brain was on Red Alert, when he realized Hermione had no intention of opening her eyes. He panicked in front of the other two. "Granger! Fainted! Mouth-to-mouth!"

"She didn't drown," Hannah said, eyes narrowing. "And only Muggles use CPR."

"I left my wand in my room!" Draco answered, irritated, more at his lame excuse. "I didn't know what to do!"

Ernie sneered. "Doesn't explain why your hand's under her skirt..." Hannah gasped. "Oh, Malfoy!"

"No!" Draco was half-screaming, frantically waving his hands up in the air. "I was looking for her wand! I couldn't find it anywhere else. See, nothing weird! Look," he diverted their attention to the girl secretly trying her best not to laugh out loud. "Granger seems to have stopped breathing! Quick, shit fuck – I'm bringing her to Pomfrey!" With that, he hauled Hermione's ass out of the room and scampered away in the afternoon glow.

**xxxxx**

**Fifth floor hallway**

**Friday, February 10, 1996**

**10:44 PM**

"I still can't believe you left me hanging!" Draco was shouting as they carried on with their rounds. "Granger, that was way too close!" After leaving Hermione in one of the classrooms in the second floor, they had begun with their old natural ways.

"Me?" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at him. "You're the one who can't keep his tongue to himself."

"Oh please," Draco scoffed. "I let you fool around with me out of pity."

"You know what your problem is?" Hermione chided. "You're really cute, so no one ever told you to shut your pie hole."

Draco could only glare back at her. After which, he said smugly, "You – you think I'm cute?"

Blushing hotly, Hermione turned around and stomped away from him. "Shut your pie hole!"

Laughing, Draco caught up with her, and Hermione, who could never resist a smiling Draco, was already infected with his laugh. It seemed to be one of the solid foundations of their "relationship" - how both find almost getting caught immensely exciting.

Hermione stopped laughing. "Okay, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it! It would seem so weird if people found out. I'd rather do this whole business without other people knowing."

"Well, that's true," Draco agreed. "Dammit... still, you should've seen the look on those Hufflepuffs. And good thing I know how to lie!"

"Yeah, what can I say? I pick 'em good," Hermione said, jokingly, as they continued their rounds.

"Oh, did you get your bag back though?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "I asked Ron to get it for me since he was passing there on the way."

"Oh." Draco's voice faltered. "So... he was in your room?"

"Uh-huh," Hermione replied, twirling her wand. "He was helping me pick out a dress for an upcoming family dinner."

"You asked that monkey for fashion advice?" Draco exclaimed, incredulously. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? Don't you have girl friends? You should find someone who actually has taste! I dread seeing what he chose." He shivered with disgust.

"Contrary to popular belief, Ron's not that bad," Hermione replied. "It's just that his mother picks his clothes for him. Besides, most of my girl friends would just _sluttify_ me."

Draco stole a glance at her, smirking. "Hmm... _sluttify_. I'd like to see that."

"You wish!"

"You, of all people, should know that I always get what I want," Draco replied with a wink, grabbing her hand suggestively.

Hermione laughed and squeezed his hand, walking closer to him. _Now, that's something. Who would've thought I'd be laughing at Malfoy's sexual innuendos, no, that I'd actually be laughing _with_ him?_

"What do we have here?"

Both of them stopped in their tracks and hurriedly yanked each other's hands out of the hold. Peeves was floating mid-air in front of them, grinning like the Cheshire cat while studying the two guilty faces. "Hmm... seems like the fat lady wasn't just gossiping," the ghost remarked.

"What?" Hermione said, angrily. "What are you trying to say?"

Peeves' grin grew wider. "Oh, let's just say - you do know these Hogwarts walls have eyes for seeing and ears for hearing and tongues for talking..."

"Make yourself clear," Draco said calmly. "If you don't have anything important to say, I bid you good night. We still have rounds to attend to."

"I'm saying you actually care about her," Peeves said with a sing-song voice.

"I do not," Draco replied quickly. He looked at her with a face she hadn't seen for some time. "She sickens me."

"No, no," Hermione retorted, pushing him away. "I'm the one who's sickened. I'm not supposed to be seen with gits like you. I date guys I can take out in public."

"Cut the crap. You don't even date!"

"Whaaaatever," Peeves said, grinning widely. "I'd rather stay and watch."

"Or not," Hermione threatened. "Unless you want me to tell the Bloody Baron you've been pestering us. He would listen to me."

Peeves looked as if he was weighing his options, whether or not he should believe this little Gryffindor and avoid the Bloody Baron or go away and annoy others. Which was more fun? He harrumphed. "I'll be back for you, children," he said, drifting away.

"So," Draco turned to Hermione. There was an awkward heavy tension in the air but he brushed it off and took her hand. "Where were we?"

"Rounds," Hermione grinned hesitantly, and they both walked on until they chanced upon two students making out in the dark. Instinctively, Hermione opened her mouth, ready to tell them off but before she made any sound, Draco had clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Hmph!" She thrashed against him, wanting to be freed. Her eyes were telling him, _What are you doing? Let me go and reprimand those two!_

"Shh..." Draco hushed the calming girl and led her to a corner not far from the other two students. In this place, they could both see it was Justin Finch-Fletchley and...

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, after pulling Draco's hand off her face. "I can't believe she'd still be out at this time! And with Justin! She knew fully well I was doing rounds tonight, the rebel!"

"I told you to be quiet," Draco whispered, pulling Hermione closer. He started moving his hand on her stomach, making circles with a feather-like touch.

"Malfoy!" She said, hoping it wasn't too loud. She tried to move his arm but oh – it was feeling too good. "Why are you even a prefect?" She mumbled, as her head fell backwards and rested on his shoulder.

"Because I'm perfect?" Draco answered, chuckling low.

"Argh, that was lame," Hermione said, feeling nothing but his hand. It had made its way under her sweater and was now gliding across her quivering skin. "If you keep up those lame jokes, I'd be completely turned off."

"Really?" Draco said, his hot breath warming her ear. "Honestly, I think it's too late for that." His hand left her stomach and Hermione groaned at the loss but when it made contact with her thigh, she moaned like a kitty in heat.

"Hey, do you really want us to get caught?" Draco scolded her lightly, hands snaking up inside her leg, right into the center of her core. She moaned a tad bit louder as his fingers rubbed against her folds, and he chuckled. "Oh wait, yes you do."

**Two hours later...**

"Malfoy, do I really sicken you?" Hermione asked suddenly, giving Draco a curious sideways glance. She felt him frown against her shoulder.

"No," he answered. "I sicken me because you're supposed to sicken me but you don't."

Hermione turned to face him. "Well, I feel the same way. I mean, I like how much of a git you are..."

"Of course you do," Draco said, smirking. Hermione snuggled closer to him, allowing herself the simple pleasure of postcoital bliss. It's not like they always had time for cuddling. Especially during their first meetings which were mostly wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am romps in empty classrooms after class or locker rooms after Draco's Quidditch practices or dark hallways after rounds. Hermione gasped, leaping up. "Rounds!"

"Were over half an hour ago," Draco finished, grinning as he pulled her back down.

Hermione panicked, her mouth going dry. "But Bridget - !"

" - saw us do our job," Draco answered. "You're such a goody-goody!"

Hermione made a face but she plopped herself back to the warmth of his arms. "So... what do we do?"

Exasperated, Draco ran a hand through his hair. "You know what? Screw it. Let's just do what we want, okay?" He said, kissing her temple.

Hermione pulled back and said, "Okay. What about our friends?"

"Details, baby, details," Draco muttered, leaning in towards her for another taste; and Hermione, too consumed to resist, gave him a whole slice of the cake.

**xxxxx**

**Some Alley in Hogsmeade**

**Saturday, February 11, 1996**

**6:56 PM**

"It's too bad Hermione can't come out with us today, eh, Harry?" Ron mused, while finishing up his chocoballs.

Harry didn't even look up, too busy with his new broomstick cleaning potion kit. "Hm? Yea, well, she said she had other things to do anyway… Where is the bloody manual for this thing?"

Ron laughed, sputtering chocolate everywhere. "Manual? What manual? Just pour the potion on your broom and it should be good! And you're supposed to be the best Quidditch player in our year?"

Although red in the face, Harry chuckled along with him. "Guess I'm lucky?"

"No, I think I'm lucky," Ron replied, eyes shimmering at the sight of Madame Rosmerta's plump figure ushering customers into her pub. "I am suddenly thirsty for a nice cold butterbeer…" Ron started walking towards the place, a love-struck smile plastered on his face.

Harry grabbed Ron's collar and stopped him. "We're not spending any money, seeing as how we don't have any left."

"Don't be a pussy, Harry," Ron said, grinning. "You know, Fred and George told me about this place…" His voice hushed so only Harry could hear. Both boys had a warm glow evident on their faces at the thought of free booze.

"So you up for the adventure, mate?"

"Lead the way, Ron!"

…

"So I think we're lost, Ron," Harry sighed for the umpteenth time as he and Ron blindly felt their way in the dark passage en route to the twins' so-called secret happy place.

Ron continued feeling the stone walls for signs of movement. "No, I'm sure it's here somew – " They heard the sound of bricks knocking against each other and both smiled. "Well, hello there!"

"This is gonna be so good!" Ron whispered excitedly, as he rushed towards the dark-lit room. "Where's the lights, Harry? Turn them on – What the hell?!"

"Oh my God." Hermione's squeaky voice floated in the fifth underground wine cellar of Madame Rosmerta's pub.

"I'm blind!" Harry screamed, shutting his eyes close for real, in hopes that this is an illusion, or even a joke.

For there on the couch, a dishevelled Hermione lay under the topless form of Draco Malfoy, caught red-handed in the middle of what obviously was a snogging session (and hopefully, but most unlikely, nothing more).

"Hermione!" Ron roared, still transfixed to the ground.

In a vain attempt to look innocent, Hermione pushed Draco away. "Get off me." Draco swiftly stood up and sat on one of the chairs across her, not saying anything but looking very pissed at having been cockblocked a third time.

Hermione played with her fingers as she looked at her friends desperately. "Ok, so um, what exactly did you see?"

Harry shuddered. "Hands…tongues…yours…his. It was horrible! This was the 'other stuff' you were too busy doing? Oh Merlin, pun so not intended!"

Draco piped in, crossing his arms. "Hey, it was her fault. She threw herself at me."

"No, no," Hermione protested, pointing a finger at him. "You were on top of me."

"You pulled me!" Draco answered quickly. "I've done a lot of partying. So, you know… my balance is off…"

Harry palmed his face in exasperation. "This is impossible. You two hate each other!"

"Yeah!" Ron was turning redder and redder. It seemed like he was ready to blow any second. "Fuck, Malfoy! If I could just breathe, I would kill you with my bare hands right now! Heck, all of Gryffindor would have your head early in the morning for breakfast!"

"Settle down, girls!" Draco said, irritated. "Nobody needs to know about this."

Panicking, Hermione added, "Yeah, look, it's just a meaningless fling, okay?" Harry and Ron stared at her incredulously. Hermione? Fling? She continued, "We can stop whenever we want."

Harry breathed in and out several times before saying, "Then, maybe you should."

"Why do you even care what she does?" Draco exclaimed defiantly. He definitely does not want to stop this thing with Granger yet! Who does Potty think he is, ordering her around like that? He's not the one shagging her!

"Because you're breaking up the band, Yoko!" Harry shouted, veins showing on his neck.

Draco stood up and shouted back, "Who the fuck is Yoko?!"

"Well, this is a party." A voice interrupted what could have been, in Ron's opinion, a good Quidditch "pre-practice". All eyes turned to see Luna Lovegood at the door, surprisingly wearing a normal blouse and apron skirt.

"What are you doing here, Luna?"

"I work here, part-time," she answered nonchalantly, walking towards the 1946 aisle. "So what's up, Ron? Nice pecs, Malfoy."

"Thank you, at least someone here appreciates them," Draco said sarcastically.

"Luna!" Ron snapped. "We just caught these two frenching like a couple of French people at a frenching festival."

"What?" Luna giggled, as she tiptoed to take two bottles of wine. "That's impossible. You two hate each other."

"Okay, you two, sit!" Ron growled at Draco and Hermione, pointing to them and then the couch. "You are gonna tell us how this all happened right now." He looked at Hermione whose mouth was hanging open but no sound was coming out.

Hermione glanced at Draco anxiously. She was not prepared for this confrontation. In some of her planned-out scenes for "coming out" to Harry and Ron about Draco, she had a lot – hell, something! – to say about her choices, her actions, her plans. Getting caught in an underground cellar of a pub with a half-naked Draco was not in that list. It was no surprise her mind wasn't fully functioning right now.

Sighing, Draco sat down again and said, "Fine, fine, okay? So, I'm hanging out in a classroom in the 3rd floor like I usually do, when Granger showed up. It was obvious she wanted me…"

_Draco is sitting on a window ledge, Nimbus 2001 in hand, when Hermione walks in over to him._

"_I want you," she said, flipping her hair._

_He smirked. "It's obvious."_

_She sits on his lap and they begin making out…_

Hermione slapped Draco's arm. "That's crazy! You so came on to me first, you git."

"Didn't seem like that, on my end," Draco laughed, momentarily oblivious to the others.

Luna giggled some more while Harry and Ron paled at this playful exchange. Is this what they thought this is? Holy balls of Augustus… Ron let out a sound which was something like a cross between a whine and a warning call. "What did you do to her, Malfoy?!"

"I shagged her," Draco answered proudly, smirking and relishing at the Weasel's scandalized face.

"Hermione!" Harry joined in on the scolding. "What are you doing? This is Draco Malfoy! Do I have to list all the things he's done to you, to us?"

Hermione closed her eyes in defeat. "Okay, listen, he's right. We're shagging. We're _just_ shagging each other. That's all there is to it. It's not like he's been insulting me or anything, you know. That's so 3rd year. We've been fake fighting for appearances for probably four months now, so I should know if he's been bothering any of us for real."

"Fo- four months!" Ron's jaw dropped even lower.

Hermione continued, "I'm sorry I kept this from you guys but seeing your expression now… this is the exact reason why I didn't tell you. It's too much for you to process, eh? But… I really like…really like shagging him." _Close call, Hermione! _

"Don't even think that she's a whore," Draco added softly. "I know she doesn't sleep around with anybody else but me. We're teenagers; we shag. This is something between me and Granger, and sorry but it doesn't include you."

Harry was brave enough to ask, "So is he your boyfriend now?"

Idiot. Hermione frowned. "He is not my boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend," Draco said at the same time. "They just don't get it."

"No, why would they?" Hermione groaned, getting up and taking her coat from the floor. "Let's go, baby." She reached out her hand which Draco took and both left the wine cellar.

Harry and Ron crashed on the couch, in shock, in awe, in a hundred different emotions. Luna, being the nice person that she was, poured them a glass of wine each.

"What just happened there, Harry?" Ron asked, staring at nothing in particular, the Moroccan pattern on the tapestry looking very interesting all of a sudden.

"It's Devil work, I tell ya," Luna chimed in, sipping a bit from her glass.

"Probably, Luna, probably…" Harry agreed silently.

"Well, I still want to know how the hell all this happened!" Ron said, then taking a big gulp from his glass.

Harry followed suit. "Knowing Hermione, I don't think we'll ever really know, mate… Merlin, I need a stronger one for this!"

**xxxxx**

**What Really Happened**

**Room of Requirement as Prefect Common Room, 7****th**** Floor**

**Tuesday, October 11, 1995**

**9:38 PM**

"I can't believe I'm stuck in Records with you."

Hermione looked up from her prefect report. "Malfoy, I would prefer if we don't talk to each other if you're just going to insult me. I think it's getting rather old." She signed her name on the bottom of the parchment and put her quill down. "Besides, I'm not enjoying this boring affair either."

"The shithead who suggested doing weekly prefect reports together should be dismembered. It's a waste of time. I already finished mine. Fuck!"

Hermione sighed, trying to drown out Draco's words with thoughts. "Two more hours to kill…" She was getting really tired from homework, prefect duties and not to mention, tutoring Harry and Ron with Arithmancy. Why did they even take it if they don't understand the basics of identity numbers? She looked up just in time to see the other prefect staring through a small crack in one corner of the room. "What are you doing?"

"You can watch people passing by the hallway," Draco replied, engrossed in what Hermione thought was a very creepy pastime. "They don't even know that someone can see them. Oh look, it's Potty making out with that Brown girl!"

"No way!" Hermione rose and peered through the wall beside him, checking if Harry and Lavender were together. She snorted when she looked at the face of the guy they were spying on. "For Harry's archenemy, you're doing a bad job identifying him. That's the second year who's copying Harry's fashion sense, you git."

"What?! I swear…" Draco said, surprised, and looked closer. "Right. Too lanky and too greasy hair." He grinned. "He'd do a better Snape ten years from now."

Hermione smothered a laugh, but it was too late. Draco had caught it. Both of them stared at each other until Hermione said, "If you tell anyone _I_ laughed at a joke _you_ made, I'll hex you to hell and back."

Draco smirked. "Understood."

And they went back to their newfound interest in semi-voyeurism.

Probably forty-five minutes later…

"Another boring Hufflepuff," Hermione sighed. "That one has no dirt on her whatsoever."

Draco shifted for a better look. They were both squatting on the floor now, still scrutinizing other students walking by. "The Ravenclaw's clean as well. What the hell – are prudes the only people passing by here after ten? I can't watch anymore. I just can't."

Hermione stopped looking and rested her head on the wall. "This duty totally sucks. There's nothing to do."

She made the mistake of glancing at Draco, who was also looking at her intently. There was a few minutes of intense staring, eyebrow-arching, and smirking until the heat of the moment pushed them to the edge. They both leaned in for one kiss, and turned away from each other at the sound of footsteps.

"It's ridiculous I tell ya! I couldn't walk for weeks!" Somebody from outside was telling her friend.

To which the friend replied, "I think you're in love."

On the other side of the wall, Draco and Hermione glanced at each other again. Hermione licked her lips. It didn't take long before Draco's lips crashed roughly on hers in a seemingly burning need for physical contact.

In between breaths, Hermione whispered, "We're just snogging, alright?"

Pulling her body closer to his, Draco replied, "Yeah, just snogging."

**FIN.**


End file.
